Una doble gran aventura
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: FANFIC CANCELADO ASI QUE NO LO LEAN PORFAVOR


disculpen la mala ortografia. habra narusaku y shaosaku, tal vez otras parejas pero no puedo asegurarlo aun.

CAPITULO 1: Los viajeros caidos del cielo.

En la aldea de la lluvia.

Pein, eh encontrado algo extraño- dijo Konan sacando una pluna de una bolsa- Esta cosa hemite una extraña energia que no parece de este mundo.

Esta pluma es extraña, Konan aberigua todo sobre ella tal vez no pueda ser util-ordeno Pein.

Mientras en la noche de Konoha se encontraba UZUMAKI NARUTO durmiendo.

***SUEÑO DE NARUTO***

Era un lugar totalmente oscuro y frio, pero se podia ver la silueta de una chica con alas doradas.

Ayudame, porfavo Uzumaki Naruto- pidio la chica dulcemente.

ESPERA ¿QUIEN ERES TU?-pregunto Naruto.

Porfavor, oh la persona que mas quieres puede morir- dice la chica.

¿La persona que mas quiero?, SAKURA-CHAN-grito.

Porfavor, porfavo-la chica se aleja de Naruto lentamente.

¡ESPERA, NO TE VALLAS!- se intenta acercaar corriendo asia ella pero la chica desaparese.

***FIN DEL SUEÑO***

Naruto se despirta agitado en su habitacion.

Fue un sueño, solo un sueño. Pero nunca eh conocido ah esa chica, ¿que sigmificara eso de "la perosona que mas quiero puede morir". No es que crea el sueño pero, debo proteger a Sakura-chan de cualquier cosa- intenta volverse a dormir pero es levantado por una voz femenina.

¡LEVANTATE, NARUTO!-lo levanta SAKURA algo enojada.

Sakura-chan- la abrasa tiernamente- que bieno que estas bien- Sakura se sonrroja, pero logro reaccionar y golpea a Naruto.

¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTO NARUTO IDIOTA?-le reclamo furiosa.

Lo siento, pero tenia miedo-dijo.

¿Miedo de que?-pregunta ella.

Es que tuve un sueño... mejor olvidalo-dice Naruto.

Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

¡SI ME SIENTO DE MARAVILLA!-dice con entusiasmo.

Esta bien te creere, pero si tengo la sospecha de que me mentiste te golpeare-amenaso Sakura.

Si esta bien-sonrrio.

Bueno, Tsunade-sama dijo que fueramos a su oficina- dijo Skura.

¿Porque?-pregunto.

No lo se, tal vez sea para alguna mision-respondio- Sai, Kakashi- sensei y el capitan Yamato deben estar en camino.

Naruto y Sakura fueron a la oficina del Hokage, donde se encontraron con los demas.

Bien ya que estan todos les dare su mision-dijo TSUNADE.

VAMOS, DIGALO RAPIDO QUE NO AGUANTO-dijo el deseperado de Naruto.

¡CALLATE IDIOTA, SABES QUE NO DEBES FALTARLE EL REPETO A TSUNADE-SAMA-grito Sakura enojada.

Creo que Sakura esta muy enojada, hoy-comento SAI.

¡¿QUE DIJISTE?-grita ella.

Sai no hagas que se altere mas- dice KAKASHI sosteniendo un libro.

¿Puedo continuar?- dice Tsunade sarcasticamente.

Lo siento-se disculpa Sakura.

Su mision, sera recojer la basura d que hay en el bosque, que hay mucha- ordena Tsunade.

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS, SOLO ESO?, PENSE QUE ERA ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE!-dice Naruto enojado.

Es importante, Konoha tiene que hacer algo por el medio ambiente. Haora ballan y no reproches mas-dice Tsunade.

Fueron los cinco al bosque a recojer basura. Era deasiada, por lo que fue tardado y a la vez hartante para todos, a ecepcion de Kakashi porque lo unico que hacia era leer sentado debajo de un arbol.

Estoy cansado-dijo Naruto- OYE KAKASHI-SENSEI ¿DEBERIAS AYUDARNOS NO CRES?

Estoy ocupado-dijo Kakashi aun leyendo.

¡¿PERO LO UNICO QUE HACES ES LEER?¡-grita. Derrepente el ciel toma forma de agua derramandose-¿¡QUE LE PASA AL CIELO?

De ahi salen tres chicos, una chica y una bola blanca.

¡HEMOS LLEGADO AL SIGUIENETE MUNDO!-dice feliz la bola blanca.

¿Que mundo es este?-pregunto un chico castaño.

Veo que no es mi mundo-dice un hombre pelinegro.

Ni el mio-dijo un joven rubio.

Tampoco el mio-dijo una chica castaña.

Mejor preguntemosles a esos chicos de ahi-sugiere el rubio.

Buena idea-dice al castaño. Se dirijen asia ellos- Disculpen, ¿que sitio es este?.

E-este es-ko-ko-konaha-contesta Naruto tartamudeando.

Valla nombre-dice el rubio.

Disculpen, ¿como oh de donde han salido?-pregunta Sakura.

¡NOSOTROS VENIMOS DE OTRO MUNDO!-grita la bola blanca.

¡AHHH!-grita Sakura y se pone tras Naruto-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?

No soy una cosa, MOKONA es MOKONA-dice la bola blanca (MOKONA)

¡¿Pero que es "Mokona"?-pregunta YAMATO.

Pues veran, no somos de este mundo. Benimos de mundos diferentes viajando.-explica el castaño.

No lo entiendo-dice Naruto.

Debes estar bromeando-dice Sakura.

Es en serio, somos viajeros de entre los mundos-dice el rubio.

Y Naruto que te lo crea-dice Sakura sarcasticamente.

¡HEY, no seas asi conmigo!-dice Naruto.

Dicen la verdad-dijo Sai.

¿Sai?-preguntan Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato.

Mi hermano en una ocasion me explico que existian mundos diferentes y en el que vivimos es solo uno entre miles-explica Sai.

Tal vez tengan razon estos chicos-dice Yamato.

¿Come se llaman?-les pregunto Kakashi a los viajeros.

Soy, SHAORAN-se presenta el castaño.

Yo FAY-luego el rubio.

KUROGANE-despues el pelinegro.

Soy SAKURA, princesa del pais de CLOW-dice la castaña.

¡¿ENSERIO? TAMBIEN ME LLAMO SAKURA!-dice emocionada- claro me apellido HARUNO pero te llamas como yo.

Soy Hatake Kakashi-dice Kakashi.

Me llamo Yamato-luego Yamato.

Yo Sai-despues Sai.

Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-despues Naruto.

¿Naruto?-dice calmadamente Sakura Hime (Tal vez este joven sepa algo sobre mi pluma)

CONTINUARA...


End file.
